


Serpent Rulers

by laubrown1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Poetry, Romance, There is a mention of Falice, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here is a poem describing the love between Betty & Jughead.





	Serpent Rulers

_Like Romeo and_

_Juliet, we were meant to_

_fall in love_

 

_To be together_

 

_Two kids_

 

_Who grew up_

_together_

 

_From different families_

 

_Who had a history_

 

_From late night texts_

_to phone calls_

 

_From hours spent_

_investigating stories to_

_forming a deep friendship_

 

_From hugs and kisses_

_to starting a relationship_

_.... And falling deeply_

_in love and madly in love_

_with each other_

_.... We are now rulers._

 

_We are the Serpent King_

_and Queen._

 

_It was meant to be._

 

_❤️❤️_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start writing Riverdale fanfiction. A Choni one is being posted soon, so be on the lookout! :)


End file.
